Delightful Cruelty
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Warning! Sadomasochistic relationships ensure! :: Ryou realizes his jealousy when Bakura ends up in a sadomasochistic relationship with one of Ryou's old middle school classmates. But is it real? :: COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Oiy, I know I'm supposed to be writing chapters for Possession, but my idea well was overflowing. I got the idea after watching 'The Secretary' on the channel WE while still on a Yugioh high. I thought about doing this plot with another anime, but who enjoys cruelty more than Bakura? Huh, huh? ;3

**Plot:** Ryou begins to realize his jealousy when Bakura ends up in a sadomasochistic relationship with one of Ryou's old classmate. But, is it real?

**Note:** Gee, I don't know. You actually _think_ I own the movies mentioned? No. I wish, I mean, I'd probably- … Ah, forget it. Just remember I don't own any of the movies. Or the Jello.

---

"Ahh…" This was perfect. No noise. No work. No Bakura.

Ryou grinned as he snuggled up in his custom-designed, starry green blanket, in front of the TV. He had decided to rent some movies since Bakura was out and he had nothing to do.

"Let's see, what should I watch first?" Ryou silently asked himself, flipping through the movie cases.

He had rented a number of movies. Seeing as how no one would be watching them with him, Ryou had got some movies he'd wanted to see for a while. This included all the movies he had _tried_ to watch, but had ended up cleaning up after Bakura. And right at the good part too!

"Hm, I always wanted to watch Kill Bill."

Ryou sat there for a moment, remembering the last time he tried to watch Kill Bill.

-Flashback-

Ryou had been silently watching the movie. Just as happy and excited about the movie. It had just come out on DVD and Ryou was dying to watch it. But of course, what's a movie without Bakura?

"Ryou…."

Ryou glanced over at Bakura, "Yes, Bakura?"

"I think you had better see about this."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, now fully turned in Bakura's direction, "What'd you do?"

"Hey, it's not what _I_ did! It was those lousy plumbers."

"What?"

Ryou began following Bakura up the stairs and into the bathroom, where he discovered the broken shower pipes flooding the bathtub and soon the bathroom itself.

-End Flashback-

Ryou shook his head, smirking lightly at the thought of his yami. Ah, good times, good times.

"Well, back to my movie!"

Ryou quickly popped the DVD in and pressed the green 'Play' button, ready to enjoy his long-awaited movie.

Roughly, three hours later, Ryou had gotten up and drifted into the kitchen. It was then that the door busted open, revealing two figures, drenched in rain and huddled together.

"…." Ryou stared, his mouth full of Jello.

"Isn't he adorable?" One figure muttered lightly, snorting.

"Bakura?" Ryou started, having swallowed the Jello.

"Who else? The one and only."

"Is he like your little brother?" Another voice asked, soft and light.

"Hm? Who are you?" Ryou asked, adverting his eyes to the hooded figure standing next to Bakura.

"Ryou?" The hooded figure removed the hood, bringing long, lavender hair and pretty emerald eyes to view.

"It is you!" She shouted, jumping over the counter and embracing Ryou.

"Uh… I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Ryou asked, taking a few steps back.

"Of course you do, silly! It's me! Airashii! Remember?"

Ryou stopped, trying to remember if he knew anyone by that name and then it suddenly hit him.

"Oh! Airashii!" Ryou hugged the girl back.

"Uh… you two know each other?" Bakura asked, looking like a truck had hit him; this was the last thing he needed.

"Yeah!"

"Me and Airashii where in middle school together! I used to help her study!"

"More like cram."

"Got that right."

Bakura coughed, "Well, Ryou, Airashii is my new girlfriend."

He stepped between the two, lacing an arm around Airashii's neck.

"Oh?" Ryou inquired, stepping back to get a good look at them.

"So where did you two meet?"

Airashii opened her mouth to say something when Bakura replied for her, "Somewhere."

"Ooh, secret, huh?" Ryou sent them an 'Uh-huh' look.

"Well, me and Airashii will be up in my room."

"Bye, Ryou!" Airashii called over her shoulder.

Ryou waved before turning back to his Jello. He shrugged lightly, rethinking Airashii's arrival.

'_Hm, it was nice seeing Airashii again. I _guess_.'_

---

Go, Airashii! Bust in there and make him jealous! Anyway, it didn't take me long to think up Airashii, maybe thirty minutes at the most. It'll be fun to watch Ryou squirm as Airashii takes over. Hehe… XD


	2. Chapter 2

Oy. Well, my computer was being a jackass for a while and I haven't updated because f it. But now that it's up, I'm giving you what I was able to write during that time. Anyway, I was thinking around somewhere in the third or fourth chapter, Airashii's going to do something drastic. It'll be nice too because Ryou will be squirming like a worm. Haha! XD Squirm, lovely Ryou, squirm!

---

Ryou smiled as Airashii planted herself in Bakura's lap. The three of them were sitting in the living room, watching one of Airashii's favorite TV shows. Ryou had made sure that Airashii made herself at home.

"Oh, this is a rerun!" Airashii pouted as the TV show began.

Bakura smirked, "Let me wipe that pout off your face."

Ryou raised an eyebrow as Bakura cupped Airashii's face, bringing her down for a kiss. He hadn't thought that Airashii was open in her relationships. Maybe Bakura, but not Airashii. After a few seconds, the two hadn't broke apart and Ryou was starting to notice how stuffy the room was getting. It could be his imagination, but he wasn't ruling that out yet.

"Oh, Baku-kun." Airashii whispered, a glazed look across her face.

'_Hm,'_ Ryou thought to himself, _'Maybe Airashii isn't just one of Bakura's toys. I would hate for her to be hurt like that anyway.'_

"Hey, Ryou, is the popcorn done yet?"

Ryou shook a little, torn from his thoughts on what Airashii's brothers would do to Bakura- if they could catch him, "Oh, we're still going to watch the movie?"

"That's what Airashii wants, that's what she'll get." Bakura grinned madly, staring back into Airashii's jade eyes.

Ryou quickly made a movement to leave the room when Airashii piped up.

"Bakura, Ryou's being so nice, why don't _you_ go get the popcorn?"

Ryou looked at Airashii sharply, feeling somewhat like prey. He hadn't seen Airashii for years, but he did remember how she used to pick on him and pull his hair. Even when they were friends.

"Sure, sweet sticky thing." Bakura replied, gently lifting Airashii so he could get up.

"Sit, Ryou, I'm only doing this for Airashii."

Airashii grinned and waved sweetly in Bakura's direction.

"So, Ryou," Airashii chimed, "How's life been for you?"

"Huh?" Ryou turned to Airashii, only now noticing she had been talking at all.

Airashii seemed to smirk, "Anyway, how about we talk about what's been going on? I'm attending college now. Capri Political University. And you?"

"Oh? Well, I just finished my second year of college. I was thinking of CPU, but then I was introduced to Antisk Technical University."

"Hm, I heard that was a pretty good university. How is it?"

"Oh, it's nice. It doesn't teach that much technical classes; it's more scientific. But I don't mind!"

Airashii nodded, an insane smirk suddenly landing on her face, "So, are you getting any?"

"What?" Ryou turned to her.

"Oh, come one, Ryou. A good guy like you? You _must_ have a love life."

"Oh," Ryou sighed sheepishly, "Well…"

"Well?"

Ryou turned his head, blushing lightly. He actually hadn't been thinking of dating or any type of love life. He had been focusing on school and work, and wasn't exactly in the mood to go looking or even accept. Sure, he had been approached, but he never really enjoyed it that much. The approached feeling wasn't making much excitement for Ryou.

"Well, not really. I mean, I have occasionally gone on a date, but not recently."

"No? But Ryou! You're so sweet! And adorable! Who wouldn't go with you?"

"Not that I haven't approached, but…"

Airashii smiled as Ryou stumbled over his words. It was then that Bakura strolled into the room, putting the popcorn down on the table.

"What took you so long? Listening in on our conversation?" Airashii asked, smirking.

"Nope, just felt like getting a snack." Bakura replied, sitting down in Airashii's lap.

"Hey! Baku! Get off! You are no feather!" Airashii yelped, playfully pushing Bakura off.

Ryou smiled as they continued to fuss; he actually enjoyed the scene. It was one of those cute moments you only see in movies.

---

"Hm? What do you mean?" Yugi asked lightly, devouring his strawberry milkshake.

Ryou had been on his way to the store when he had spotted Yugi and Ryuuji and ditched his store visit to spend time with his friends.

"Well, remember Airashii?"

"Yeah, you mean that girl Honda tried to catch a date with. Didn't she have a fan club or something?" Ryuuji asked, pushing his empty French fry box to the side.

"Yeah, her. I mean, I don't have a problem with her being with Bakura, but-"

"You mean Bakura hooked her!" Ryuuji asked, mostly shocked.

"Gee, Bakura sure isn't picky." Yugi piped.

"And I guess she isn't either." Ryuuji and Yugi grinned, laughing lightly.

"Stop laughing. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"So why'd you bring it up?" Ryuuji asked.

Ryou glanced at Ryuuji, "Because, I thought you should know."

"Yeah, right."

"Come on, Ryou, it wouldn't be bad if you were jealous."

"As long as if you do end up in a catfight, you take the time to call us up."

"Yeah, we want to see, right Ryuuji?"

"Yup."

"Oh, shut up." Ryou chuckled, "I'm not jealous."

"Anyway, I want some more fries."

"You're always hungry, Ryuuji."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Sure, whatever, your Fry-ness."

---

Mm… French fries. Anyway! xp I think I'll have Airashii's drastic move happen sometime in the fourth chapter. The next one will be 'Airashii and Bakura: Sadomasochistic Lovers?' Heh… ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, yes, I know. Where's the sadomasochistic-ness? It's full-blown in the next chapter. I'm just going to let Ryou _gently embrace_ it. xD

I know Airashii's not that great of a name. I actually just picked up the word because I know this translation site. Airashii means "pretty". But I guess she does have a silly name. xp

---

Ryou sighed as he plopped down on the cushioned couch. Truthfully, he was bored to tears. Every since Bakura and Airashii had gotten a regular schedule of going out on dates, Ryou had been left behind. Though at first he had only been worried about Airashii getting hurt, now e was worried about himself.

"I actually _miss_ them!"

Ryou turned over in the couch and laid down on his side. Just as he was about to close his eyes and go to sleep while waiting for Airashii, he heard a thunking sound from upstairs. He quickly jumped up and made his way upstairs.

"Hello?" Ryou meekly whispered, clutching his arms tightly.

He poked his head into the doors and when he came to Bakura's, it occurred to him that only Bakura would have a _living_ something in his room. Ryou discreetly opened the door soundlessly and he immediately noticed the eerie feeling it gave him. Sure, Bakura's room was a little abnormal, but this was just plain creepy.

"Hello?" Ryou's voice was now very meek and barely even made a sound in the room.

He gasped as the door to Bakura's closet abruptly burst open, _things_ falling from their place. Ryou gasped as he watched some very familiar stuff land at his feet and he snatched up an old knife set.

"Bakura told me he didn't know where this was!"

Ryou looked back down at the mess, picking up some more things.

'_Whips, chains, knives, ropes, gagging cloths- I knew Bakura was bad, but this!_'

He stopped as he began to think. He hadn't seen anything like this in Bakura's room _before Airashii came along_. Could Airashii possibly be a sadist?

"Hikari! I'm back!" Bakura's voice shouted from down stairs, jerking Ryou back from his inner thoughts.

Before Ryou could even move, he could feel dark, almost black, chocolate eyes boring holes into his back.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked, a growl deep in his throat.

"Um… cleaning!" Ryou peeped, quickly picking up a gag cloth and waving it in the air as though he were scrubbing the air.

"Ya know, for some reason, I just don't believe that." Bakura hissed, snatching the gag cloth from Ryou.

"Really? I thought I sounded convincing."

---

"And he refuses to talk to me!"

"He should be. You shouldn't invade Bakura's privacy like that." Ryuuji piped, stealing a grab at Yugi's popcorn.

"Even if his girlfriend is sadistic?"

"Even if his girlfriend is sadistic."

"You're kidding right?"

"What do you think, Kaiba-kun?" Yugi chimed, turning around in the seat and looking at the CEO who was typing away at his laptop.

"Yeah, Seto-koi, what do you think?" Ryuuji asked, more interested in the way Seto's fingers were familiar with the keys.

Seto snorted, "Should I even care?"

"Yes!" Ryou replied, "I need an opinion, Seto-kun!"

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, he can be with the girl as long as he wants. Be glad he hasn't run off with her yet. You'd be real sad then, now wouldn't you?"

Ryou opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't seem to find any words to say. He really would be sad if Bakura ran off with Airashii. If he ran off with anyone. Period.

"Ooh, Seto-koi, I love it when you strike a nerve." Ryuuji sauntered over to Seto, leaning against the brunette.

Yugi looked over at them, watching as Ryuuji traced imaginary patterns along Seto's black, silk shirted chest. He adverted his eyes back to the still stunned Ryou.

"Ryou? Maybe you should talk to Bakura about it."

Ryou's head shot up and he sent Yugi a very, very, angry look.

"You're kidding, right? Yugi, I can't even have a civilized conversation with him! How can I possibly talk to him about his love life!"

"Hey!" Seto yelled, catching Ryou's attention, "Stop that. You're getting sob story all over my carpet and couch."

"Yeah, Ryou-chan! Don't get sobs story all over the plush couch!" Ryuuji joined, supporting his koi; though it was just for the rewards he'd get later on that night.

Ryou looked over at them, but the sight of Ryuuji hanging all over Seto was diffidently not helping his emotional state. He never thought he'd be like this- and because of his yami no less.

---

Ryou groaned as he closed the door behind him. At first he was too emotionally tired to even get up the stairs. But he suddenly began hearing these noises, these sounds. And it wasn't that they were odd. They were just… _heated_ sounds.

"…!"

Ryou rushed up the stairs. Maybe Bakura was home! Maybe he could actually talk to him! But as Ryou got up the stairs and was able to walk on the flat surface of the house's second floor he became vaguely aware of the… sexy sounds emitting from behind the door to Bakura's room.

"Bakura!"

Ryou's dash increased in speed as he heard the seductive way Bakura's name rolled off Airashii's tongue. He was sure they were up to something. Something… sinful. Now standing before Bakura's door, the sounds loud and clear, Ryou stared at the door.

'_I have nothing to be afraid of. It's just Bakura, Airashii, and some interesting sounds. Nothing much._'

Now temporally over his fear, Ryou pushed the door open. The sounds continued and Ryou opened one eye, taking in the sight before him.

"…"

Sure, the sight took him aback. But he had pictured much worse things than just Airashii standing at the foot of Bakura's bed with a long, painful looking whip in hand andBakura tied down on his knees with his ass in the air. Which looked pretty appetizing in those starry black and yellow silk boxers.

"…"

"Why, hello, Ryou! Me and Bakura were just playing a game!" Airashii grinned evilly, her voice sultry and husky,

"Would you like to join us?"

Ryou quickly shut the door, his face boiling over with embarrassment. What had he just seen!

---

Muwhaha…. xD Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I got so caught up that I went ahead and already wrote the next chapter! But you'll just have to wait for that, now won't you?


	4. Chapter 4

Picking on Ryou is so much fun. xD It did take me a long time to get this out. But I just started back to school Aug 8. My teachers are evil and give us lots of homework so I couldn't update that much. But I made it! Mwah!

Conflict! Why? Because. Ryou begins to acknowledge his jealousy. Haha... Bad joke.

---

There was a soft silence as Ryou fidgeted in his seat. He wasn't quite sure, but whatever the reason for Bakura's abruptly weird behavior must have been important. Ryou had been cleaning the upstairs rooms when the snowy-hair busted into the room and dragged his lighter side down the stairs and into the living room. But he still wasn't speaking to him.

"Ba-"

Ryou was cut off by the sound of the doorbell and he quickly jumped up to answer. He wasn't exactly comfortable with being stuck under Bakura's silent treatment. It may not sound like a lot, but it really does ware down your sanity.

"YO!"

Ryou gasped at the muffled shout and opened the door, his wide-eyes landing on the pink mop of Airashii's hair.

"Hey, Ryou! What took you so long to answer the door?" Airashii asked, stepping into the warm home.

Ryou opened his mouth to reply, but he quieted down as he noticed the bags Airashii was carrying.

"Um... Airashii? Shii-chan? What's with the bags?"

Airashii grinned, "I'm moving in! Bakura said you had plenty of guest rooms so I'll just make myself at home!"

Ryou stared for a moment, his blood silently and subconsciously boiling. The nerve!

"Airashii! You can't-"

"She can't what?"

Ryou groaned a gently reply at Bakura's snarls. He still couldn't confront Bakura and even the thought of trying was scary.

Why did he have to be such a goody-two-shoes!

---

Ryou sighed as he rocked back and forth on in the rocking chair. His eyes drifted over to the silent brunette next to him with a pleading look.

"Don't even think about it."

"But Seto! I need your help!"

"You can wait until Ryuuji gets back. Go beg Yugi."

Ryou grounded out a reply at why he couldn't go beg Yugi. Yugi was too busy helping Yami with _stuff_. Yeah, _stuff_.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Didn't I tell you not to get sob story all over my property?"

"You sound like some old western movie."

"And you sound like a whiny 5-year-old. Your point?"

"Seto-kun! How did you get Ryuuji?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, "How's that going to help you? And besides, it was the other way around."

Ryou sighed heavily, "Just tell me!"

"He made me jealous."

Ryou stopped and grinned evilly, "Really?"

"Yeah. Now will you shut up?"

"Maybe."

---

"Are you crazy!" Ryuuji shouted, pouncing on his quiet love.

"Seto-koi, did you agree to this?"

Ryou shook his head as he felt Seto glare him down.

"Of course he didn't. You know Seto-kun is dedicated to you. I mean, really, Ryuuji. I just want to borrow him."

"You talk like he's some kind of play thing!"

"He _is_ your play thing." Ryou muttered in a matter-a-fact manner.

Ryuuji blushed, "That's not the point! He's not _your_ play thing!'

"But he's _yours_. Therefore, all you have to to do is just let me borrow him for a week."

"No!"

"Please!"

"Ryou, you backstabber! He's mine!"

"Hey!"

The two adverted their eyes to Seto.

"First off, I am _not_ a play thing." Seto glared at Ryuuji and then at Ryou before continuing,

"Second, can't you just use the pup? Then everyone's happy."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

Ryuuji fluttered after the CEO, calling out to him in a loving tone, "Oh, Seto-koi, you're so sexy when you help solve my issues."

---

Silence engulfed the room for the third time that week. Airashii was on her way home so that Ryou and Bakura could help her move her stuff into her new room. Bakura was occasionally leaving the room so that he could look out the window to see if Airashii was there. Had Ryou not known any better, he would have thought that Bakura was in a play. A play where he was the supporting character and he was oblivious to just how much support he was putting on.

"What are _you_ looking at?"

Ryou was taken back at the harsh tone in Bakura's voice and he turned his gaze away to the wall. The doorbell rang and then, before either could get up, the door swung open. Airashii smiled at them, her hands on her hips.

"Ready?"

---

It wasn't long before Ryou suddenly began to feel out of place. His first big hint of 'Back Off' was the large poster of Bakura in practically nothing but a pair of ripped jeans and a forest green bandanna that was hanging up on her wall. It was plain as day and pretty hard to miss. But this was nothing compared to the large Bakura plush she had quilted herself that was more than half of Ryou's size. Ryou was diffidently beginning to feel out of place.

Airashii smiled at their work, "Don't you like it? I think it reminds me of-"

"Bakura." Ryou numbly murmured, turning from the large poster.

"Yep! I have some more things that I want to put in here. But I won't need your help with that."

Ryou nodded numbly and quickly departed from the two. He disappeared down the stairs and into the kitchen where he, still just as numb, began to cook dinner like he always did. But seconds later, Airashii bounded down the stairs in a navy blue apron that read "I'm no cook." Ryou's eyes widened and he snapped out of his daze as Airashii began opening the cabinets rapidly.

"Shii? What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking! What does it look like? Hey, what have you got to cook in here?"

Ryou silently glared at Airashii's back, a frown crossed his lips.

"NO! I mean, I got it. I've been cooking for years now and I'm fine with it. Really."

"Oh, I'm sure you're fine with it, but I'm not. And as the woman of this house, I'm going to cook." Airashii gave a soft 'Ahem.' before dismissing Ryou from the kitchen.

---

"And then she kicked me out of my own kitchen!" Ryou shouted, now outside and complaining to Ryuuji on his cell phone.

Though, Ryuuji wasn't exactly listening.

"Ah! I'm sure A-Airshiii's just- Seto! -getting to know you isall. She probably just wants to- Seto! Stop that!"

Ryou frowned darkly, "I don't like what Airashii's become. She's pushy, possessive, and sadistic! Can you belive they are acting like nothing happened! I saw them!"

"Well, Ryou, maybe you should- Eee! Seto! You sexy beast, you!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Ryuuji, stay with me here."

"R-Right, well, as I was saying, maybe you should talk to them about- Seto! Don't touch me there! You know I'm sensitive! SETO!"

Ryou groaned as he heard the dial tone and ended the call. Sometimes Ryuuji and Seto had no consent for other peoples' innocent, un-guttered minds.

"Ryou! Dinner's ready!"

---

Ryou groaned again as he stared down at the plate. It wasn't that the food smelled bad or looked like she had done something bad to it. As a matter of fact, it looked delicious! But Ryou wasn't about to succumb to the lavender-hair's advances. He had plenty of wisdom about how Airashii thought, and this was only a way to win him over so that she could have her way around the house. Oh, no. Ryou was a better than that.

Ryou pushed the plate away gently, "I'm sorry, butI seem to have lost my appetite."

"Oh?" Ariashii piped, "Well, I'll save you some for when you do get hungry!"

But Ryou didn't get hungry. That same plate stayed in the fridge for days until one day when Bakura had gone to do some shopping for Airashii and had left them at the house. It was confession time now. Ryou had been sitting in the living room, watching reruns of MAD TV that Bakura had taped. Airashii was cleaning out the fridge. Or so she had been.

"Ryou?" Airashii stepped into the room, looking as innocent and pure as the day she was born.

"Hm?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Ryou looked up and shook his head, silently kicking himself for lying like that.

"That's a lie. Do you not like me, Ryou? Are you jealous of me?"

Ryou's eyes stayed glued to TV.

"Ryou. I know what your problem is. You're jealous. You didn't want me here in the first place."

There was a long silence as Ryou continued to ignore Airashii.

"Fine. Ryou- I am going to make you so jealous, you won't even want to know me! You're going to wish Bakura was yours but ha! You'll see me hanging all over him and realize you can't have him. Is that what you want?"

Ryou suddenly jumped up from the couch and left the living room. Airashii smirked, crossing her arms over her chest,

"Well, that's just what you'll get."

---

Ryou groaned as he plopped down on the plush couch.

"Ryuuji? Seto?"

Ryuuji turned to Ryou, his teeth grinding into the dark green shirt Seto wore,

"Yesh?"

"I want my Bakura."

"You finally admitted it?" Seto muttered, his hands caressing the soft backside under Ryuuji's shirt.

Ryou frowned at the two, "Leave me alone."

"God, Ryou, you frown to much. Go get laid or something."

---

xD I feel so horrible. That last line was so unnecessary, but so funny! That's the whole point of the story, Ryuuji!


	5. Chapter 5

-_le gasp!_- You all actually like DC? Amazing... But, anyway, I wanted to really spice things up but, seeing as how I'm practically through with DC, I won't get to do what I wanted to do and bring Jou in as Ryou's date. Oh, well.

---

Ryou groaned, pushing the sheets away from his half-naked body. He was burning up and for a moment thought he even had a fever. He quickly jumped from his bed, put on a long T-shirt, and hoped down the stairs in anxiousness. As he rounded the corner of the staircase, his eyes widened beyond the size of saucers. Once again, he had caught Airashii and Bakura doing something they shouldn't have.

"Baku-! Stop that!" Airashii giggled as Bakura continued to fake dance with her in the middle of the kitchen.

Ryou stared, an uncontrollable anger rising in his gut. Surely, they weren't acting like lovesick puppies in _his_ home, were they? He regained his composure quickly and gave a loud 'ahem!'

"Hehe! Huh? Oh, morning, Ryou!"

Ryou coughed a small reply and shuffled over to the fridge.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Bakura hissed, in a mean and bully-like tone.

"I have no problem, Bakura. Except maybe my sanity is gone."

"That's not true, Ryou. We can see right through your little white lies. C'mon, tell us what's wrong." Airashii coached.

Ryou glared, "Okay, you want to know what's wrong? I have a hangover. My head is killing me. My body aches. I woke up way too early. There's nothing to eat or drink. Oh, and did I mention my love life sucks? Well, guess what. It does."

Ryou slammed the fridge door and stormed back up the stairs and into his room.

"That poor boy. You think we should tell him?"

Bakura glared down at Airashii, signaling he'd much rather not.

"Alright, fine. You could be a little nicer about it."

---

Later that evening, Ryou felt as though he'd die. Ryuuji had sent out invitations for his birthday party. Surely the boy was trying to kill Ryou, no? Ryou and Bakura had received _specially-made _invitations. They were engraved with golden vine borders and a fancy font to match. But it wasn't the design, it was the content.

'_Hello, Ryou! Bakura!_

_It's me! Ryuuji! I'm sure your year has been pretty sucky so far. So why not come to my birthday party! We'll have lots of food! And even, it's both your favorites- cream puffs and wine!_

_So bring whoever you want! We have lots and lots of room! Anyway, love ya! Mwah!_

_Love, Ryuuji"_

Somehow this immensely shameless invitation had the power to make Ryou smile. He wasn't sure why or even how, but Ryuuji was planning something and he could feel it. It was feeling deep down in his bones. And that meant that poor Ryou wasn't going to hear the end of it for a long while.

"Oh, I'd like to go!"

Ryou's head nearly became unscrewed from his neck. He inwardly screamed at Airashii, but quickly remembered he was still on bad terms with _both_ of them. He turned back towards his invitation that was slowly scrunching up in his gripping hand.

---

Ryou hadn't quite gotten to the large Kaiba mansion when he had seen how big this was. The mansion was unusually shiny and vivid. It screamed the clashing of the two lovers' taste. Ryou was glad to know that he wouldn't catch to much attention from his regular black tuxedo suit after stepping in the doors. Mainly it was just dresses and tuxes.

He immediately spotted Seto and a thin figure next to him that Ryou prayed wasn't Ryuuji. He didn't even have enough time to turn and run before the figure noticed and ran to him.

"Ryou! You came!"

"Ryuuji? What are you wearing!"

Ryou's exclamation wasn't an understatement. Ryuuji's outfit was somewhat formal looking, but that didn't make up for how much was missing. He had on a pair of black dress pants with a golden design down one leg, a small tank top like shirt that was also black and had the same golden design along the hems, and a black sash wrapped around his waist. Plus, his hair was down. Surely Seto didn't allow him out, did he?

"How this? Malik talked me into wearing it. I decided it would hurt, but I have an even bigger surprise later! You all are going to love it!"

Ryuuji grinned and patted Ryou on the back, "So where's loverboy and the wicked witch of the west?"

Ryou frowned, "Airashii couldn't decide what to wear out of the 3 dresses Bakura got her and Bakura didn't want to leave her behind seeing as how she didn't know the way and didn't have anyway to get here either."

Ryuuji sighed, "Well, maybe you should talk to them about it. Like Yugi said, what could it hurt?"

Ryou's frown only deepened, "I don't think so."

"Hm, that's your problem."

Ryou turned with Ryuuji as they heard quick footsteps in their directions. Ryuuji smiled brightly as Jou and Honda continued to walk in their direction, presents in hand.

"Here, birthday boy. We got you something."

"Ooh, what is it?" Ryuuji asked, snatching the present and shaking it.

"Be careful! You don't want it to break do you?"

Ryuuji frowned "But I want to know what's inside! Ryou, what'd they get me?"

Ryou smiled at Ryuuji before taking the present so he couldn't do anymore damage, "I don't know, but you're just gonna have to wait. You'll have a hour-long present ceremony anyway. Normal people only get like 10 minutes."

"He's right. I don't get how Kaiba puts up with you."

"He's mine, that's how."

Ryuuji quickly turned and tackled the approaching brunette, planting sloppy little kisses on his face. Jou rolled his eyes at the sight before adding that Kaiba also had the money.

"Money doesn't mean anything when it comes to my love for my Seto-koi."

"Yeah. Right." There were a few snorts from Honda before another figure approached the group.

Ryou tensed as he recognized the familiar pink mop of hair; it was kind of hard to miss, even in a crowd. The figure morphed into Airashii as she continued to step towards the group, her long, glittery-blue dress catching a little attention on the way. Ryuuji and Seto got quiet as they noticed her, feeling Ryou's unacquainted hatred. Honda and Jou, on the other hand, continued to chat up a storm.

"Why don't you introduce me, Ryou?" Airashii asked shyly, her eyes glancing from one individual to the other.

"Why should I? You already know them all." Ryou hissed under his breath.

"Well, anyway, I'm Airashii. I hope if Ryou's said anything about me, it's been good."

Ryuuji coughed as he nodded and placed a fake smile on his face; yeah, he'd heard about her all right...

Seto nodded, "So I heard you were interested in journalism."

Airashii raised an eyebrow, "I never said anything about that- how did you know?"

"Seto has his resources," Ryuuji muttered, snuggling into Seto's side.

Airashii smiled at Seto, "Well, I really want to write in a documentary-like format. I'd like to write about my experiences and situations in life others can relate to."

"I'm sure you would." Ryou muttered, silently boring large, swiss-cheese like holes in Airashii with his eyes.

"Hm? What'd you say, Ryou?" Airashii asked, turning to Ryou.

Ryou's gaze immediately turned soft as he shook his head, "Oh, nothing. I was just saying how that seems like something you'd write about."

"Thank you!" Airashii cutely replied, before jade orbs widened with excitement.

"Bakura!"

Ryou's pupils suddenly became dilated as Bakura advanced toward them. He watched as Airashii ran from the group and tackled Bakura in a grizzly-bear-esque hug. Jou was the first to notice Ryou's odd, silent behavior. The poor boy looked hysterical!

"Ryou! Are you alright?"

Ryou nodded quickly, "I ... just ... need ... a little air!"

They all watched as Ryou hysterically ran off as though he had seen aliens land in crop circles. Airashii smirked gleefully before running after him, calling out in fake distress for him to come back.

---

Ryou groaned and panted as he leaned over the balcony rail. He just couldn't take it anymore! Airashii was invading his life! She took away everything he had! His friends, Bakura, everything! What was her problem?

A gentle hand landed on Ryou's stiffened shoulder, "Ryou?"

Ryou's eyes narrowed at the gentle sound of Airashii's voice, "What?"

"I... need to confess something to you. And it's something that I'm sure has been a very important asset of your life for the past few months."

Ryou glared as he turned to Airashii, "What is it?"

"I'm not really... in love with Bakura."

---

Well, that's enough for now. Nah, just kidding. I'm already done with the next chapter and since I'm hurrying to finish DC, I'm doing a back to back. This means- yes, you guessed it- the next chapter is calling your name! Go fetch! Fetch that next chapter! Fetch! Good doggie ... xD


	6. Chapter 6

-_le gasp!_- It's almost the end of DC! O.O We only have two, at the most, chapters left. xD It' so sad! Boohoo! ... I better save the tears for the last chapter so I don't seem emotionless. Heh.

---

Ryou's eyes widened a few inches before returning to their regular size, "Liar."

"I'm sure you hate me right about now," Airashii muttered, waving her hands,

"But I'm telling the truth."

"And why should I believe you?" Ryou hissed, turning back to the balcony.

"Because, first off, Bakura's not my type," Airashii chuckled lightly.

"And?"

Airashii smiled in Ryou's direction, "And Bakura loves you very much."

Ryou glanced to his side, "You're lying again."

"No, I'm not. Ryou- if you don't listen to me! Bakura loves you too much for you to act this way! He put all this together. You and him were sitting and talking about your middle school and you mentioned me, didn't you?"

Ryou turned back to Airashii, "And if I did?"

Airashii sighed heavily, the tension practically suffocating her, "Afterwards, he tracked and called me. He wanted to ask me to help him. And listen to me, Ryou, he was _shy_ about this. He was _begging_ me to go along with this. The sound of him begging was such a heartbreaking sound. Now over the time I've spent with you two, I've learned that that was a completely different side of Bakura.

"I really wish that you'd just admit it, Ryou. You love him just as much as he loves you. Wouldn't you love to wake up every morning and hear him tell you he loves you in that odd way of his?"

Ryou's heart silently skipped a beat as he thought about it. Of course he'd love to hear that coming from Bakura!

"..."

"Don't deny it!" Airashii planted a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"You're absolutely wonderful, Ryou. You're too good a guy to have to roam loveless."

Airashii's eyes shifted quickly, "Isn't that right, Bakura?"

Ryou sniffed and turned his head slowly, eyes landing on the stiff form of his snowy-haired yami. Chocolate eyes clashed with also chocolate eyes.

"Bakura ...?" Ryou silently whispered, his hands clutched tightly against his chest.

He didn't know exactly what was happening. But he could feel the quick fluttering of his heart, the tight clutching of his hands, the heavy feel of the air, the- sound of Ryuuji partying? Ryou groaned, turning to the glass window where Ryuuji was currently dancing like it was 'Boys Gone Wild'.

"What the hell?" Bakura hissed, slamming the door open.

Ryuuji suddenly stopped dancing and waved to them before grabbing onto Seto's tie and dragging him closer so as to get him to dance. It didn't work...

"Ahem!" Airashii coughed lightly before stepping between Bakura and Ryou.

"Now look, I don't have all day. Bakura isn't paying me much for this."

"Wait, you're paying her? I actually come to a cost for you?" Ryou asked, pointing at himself.

Bakura grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling pretty flushed. Ryou grinned before jumping on Bakura and cuddling into his side. Bakura's eyes adverted from side to side before he hesitantly wrapped an arm around Ryou.

Airashii sighed before quickly clapping her hands together.

"So, who wants to go dance the night away? I know I do!"

---

Ryou was still dazed as Airashii and Otogi wiped the dance floor with everyone. Bakura was standing next to him, his hand gripping his glass of wine tightly and eyes shifting around the room. Ryou glanced over at him before turning fully and smiling. Bakura caught sight of the beaming boy and turned in the other direction.

"What?" He hissed, getting more and more fidgety by the second.

"I love you, Baku."

Thin arms wrapped around Bakura and hugged him, nearly suffocating him with that warm, fuzzy feeling called love. Bakura groaned as he tried to push the clinging boy off him, annoyed with the many 'awe's they got from bystanders.

"Awe! Isn't that so cute, Seto-koi? But, _noooo_! You don't let me hug you like that!"

Ryou loosened his grip to smile at Ryuuji and Seto. Ryuuji sent him a confident wink, whilst gaining a 'I-hope-no-one-important-sees-me-here-with-you' glance from Seto.

---

That very night, Ryuuji invited Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Shizuka, and even Airashii to a sleepover. They all camped out in an over-sized room that was twice the size of the room Ryuuji's party had been in. Seto had demanded so for the sake of KaibaCorp. Apparently, Ryuuji was enough of a distraction when he was trying to get his pants and would be even worse if he had his friends to entertain while _still_ trying to woo him. On some small terms and conditions, Ryuuji agreed.

"So, who wants to spill something juicy?" Ryuuji asked, clapping his hands together.

"Ryuuji, we're tired!" Anzu groaned, rolling onto her stomach.

True, everyone was sprawled out on the floor in funny-designed pajamas with sleepy looks on their faces. Like that was going to stop Ryuuji from starting something.

"Hey, where's our lovebirds?"

Airashii raised a finger to catch his attention, "Ryou went to the bathroom to change and Bakura followed. It's been 45 minutes."

And she wasn't lying. As a matter of fact, when the noise from the bathroom had become too much and Seto had nearly kicked the door down to find out who was making racket and distracting him from his work, Bakura was chasing a giggle-fitted Ryou around the large bathroom, occasionally knocking some stuff over. Seto kicked them out and called for a maid to clean it up.

"Ooh, Seto-koi had to kick you out? What were you doing?" Ryuuji asked, a spoon hanging from his mouth.

Ryou and Bakura stood with their stuff in hand, Bakura grumbling something about a certain 'stuck-up, stick-up-the-ass CEO', as he had so sweetly put it.

Ryou blushed heavily and waved his free hand, trying to dodge the subject, "Nothing really."

Yami raised an eyebrow, glancing at Bakura, "Just what _were_ you doing? I would have expected Jou to get kicked out first, if anyone."

Bakura growled at the former pharaoh, "That has nothing to do with you."

"It must have to do with something to get you kicked out, Ryou-chan." Shizuka added, noting Ryou's unusually ruffled hair and flushed face.

"No, really, it's nothing, but we had better be going before Seto-kun gets any angrier."

"Now, Ryou, you know I can make some _arrangements_ with Seto-koi." Ryuuji gave a lecherous smile, seeming more in for _his_ benefits than Ryou's.

"Don't worry, Ryuuji. Me and Bakura can stay home. We'll be fine."

"Define _fine_ for me. Because knowing Bakura, you won't survive the night." Honda muttered, leaning back against Jou's side.

Bakura glared at Honda before grabbing Ryou's hips and forcefully pulling him back against him. The sudden move gained a shrill 'eek' from Ryou and a few giggles erupted from the crowd on the floor.

"Oh, no, Honda, I don't think Ryou's _ass_ will survive the night."

The group suddenly burst out laughing, Ryou's face heavily flushed as Bakura smirked, his breath brushing Ryou's neck.

"Didn't I kick you out? Now you're just making more noise."

Ryuuji immediately pounced on his brunette lover, who was standing in the doorway.

"Seto-koi ... can't they stay? Please...?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But Seto-koi! I'll do anything you want me to."

There was a short silence, followed by the short and cruel, "No."

"What? No? Not even if I dressed up as a nurse and-"

"Haven't we already discussed this? You running around as a nurse is more disturbing than it is sexy."

"Er... we'll be going now." Ryou muttered, inching towards the door.

"No! I'm wearing him out, Ryou! He'll give in soon! I promise h-"

"Ryuuji. Let it go." Honda interrupted, shaking his head.

"Ya know, Seto-koi. Sometimes I think you _do_ have a stick up your ass."

"And?"

"It's not mine."

---

When will my random endings end? Oh, well. I know it took me forever to get this out, but understand- I was having a crisis. Yes, a crisis. Note the underline. We had death in the family and everyone was grieving. I don't find it appropriate to update a story you're writing for fun and making no profit on (DISCLAIMER!) when you're dealing with death of a loved one.

But on a lighter note, I'll get DC's last chapter out in the next two days if not 2 hours from now. O-O


	7. Chapter 7

O-O ZOMG! It's the last chapter of DC! -le gasp!- Are you all not sad? Oh, well, neither am I. ;D

I realized at the last minute that this really didn't have any sadomasochism. Sadly, I took a few wrong turns, but that can be fixed! It only takes the last chapter to turn a story around. -shows her badge of fake triumph-

---

**4 weeks later**

Ryou groaned as he turned over in the sheets. Or at least _tried_ to. He was bound to the bed posts and gagged with a bitten into apple. Honestly, he couldn't find anything to say- that is, if he _could_ say something. He shuffled a little, the ropes that bound him rubbing over what he guessed was rope burn on his wrists and ankles.

He glanced around the room, noticing the rapid pattern of lost clothes and knocked over furniture. If Ryou had had the ability to move his arms, his head would be perched in a hand with a thoughtful look on his face. Of course though, he was positive that if Bakura was asked about this, he'd be as blunt as the baseball bat he kept in the closet.

'_OH SH-_'

Ryou gasped as he suddenly began remember the misadventures between him and his yami that night. He blushed and tried to hide his face in the soft sheets.

"Ah, my darling hikari is awake."

"And I can't feel anything."

"That's a good thing. Because otherwise, I'd think I was losing my touch. You don't want me to lose my touch, do you?"

Bakura pounced on his unsuspecting hikari, smirking down at him. Ryou glanced to the side, blushing and stumbling over his words.

"N-No."

Bakura grinned, "Now, what might you imagine you have to do to get me to let you free?"

Ryou looked around the room, oblivious to his yami's more-than-ever lecherous stare. His face suddenly lit up as he cheerfully replied,

"Make you a sandwich!"

Bakura was silent for a moment, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

'_Honestly- sometimes I have to wonder..._'

"No, dearest, oblivious hikari. There's much more to bribing me than just going through my stomach."

Ryou stared at Bakura, actually trying to find out what it was. He pondered, he wondered, and he thought about it. After a few minutes, Ryou looked back up at Bakura and shrugged.

"Oi ... what an ... seriously! Hikari?"

Ryou's eyes squinted suspiciously, "Yes, Baku?"

"I'll let you free, if you promise to wear a leash all day."

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Bakura! Haven't we been through this? The last time I agreed to wear a leash, you nearly choked me."

An innocent look crossed the more darker of the two's faces. He gave a crazed _giggle_ before his nails began to gently scratch Ryou's bare sides.

"And? I won't choke you this time. I promise."

"You can't keep promises."

"I'll do it just for you."

Ryou thought about this for a moment. The idea of Bakura doing something for him brought an amazing feeling over him. But then again... normally with Bakura there was more than just one catch. Either he'd have to wear the leash _and_ be choked multiple times or he'd wear the leash and never be able to feel his ass again. Neither seemed all that good to him in any form, but he also didn't like the idea of staying tied to the bed and tortured by his _loving_ yami.

"Fine. I'll wear the leash- but we are not going out in public!"

It was this part that silenced Bakura.

"But, Ryou, lovely," he started whining, "I want to show you off."

"Don't you already do that when you push me against a window and molest me? I'm starting to think about putting blinds on these windows."

Bakura snickered, "Just put the leash on."

---

Ryou wasn't sure if he'd gotten the part of '_not going out in public_' through Bakura's thick head. Why else would he be struggling to stop Bakura from dragging him down the busiest street of Domino while wearing a leash that was completely visible to anyone who looked at least once?

"Bakura! You promised!" He whined, clinging to a light pole.

"I promised I wouldn't choke you, but if you keep trying to stop me, I'll end up choking you!" Bakura growled, pulling and tugging.

"Bakura? Ryou? Oh, my god! It's you!"

The two were oblivious to the racing single-person mob of pink hair and shopping bags.

"Airashii?" Ryou squeaked, now trapped under the girl.

"I never thought I'd see you two again! Really, I shouldn't be here."

"I thought your train was arriving today." Bakura muttered, helping them up.

"It is, but I wanted to do some shopping while I had the chance. Domino has some amazing dress stores!"

Airashii glanced at Ryou and her eyes landed on the rhinestone-studded leash. She pointed at it, an interested look on her face.

"What's this? A form of possession I see?"

Ryou blushed and Bakura grinned before tugging at the leash, bringing Ryou into his arms. Hiding his face in Bakura's shoulder, Ryou gave a muffled reply.

"He made me."

Airashii smiled, "Well, I'm glad to see you two are _embracing_ each other. One more than the other. But anyway, I have a train to catch, so... see you in another life!"

Ryou waved after Airashii as she ran off towards the train station. When she disappeared from sight, Bakura lifted and threw Ryou over his shoulder, his feet kicking his back.

"Bakura! Let me down!"

"No."

"You suck."

"But I suck you- doesn't that mean something?"

"..."

---

BWAH! -tackles all reviewers (and flamers if there were any)- You all don't realize what a good inspiration you are. ;D Just makes me want to hug you all...! -group hug-

_Gah! I'm getting sappy! ;p_


End file.
